Liar
by HoeOfGrimdark
Summary: Elizaveta Héderváry and her partner, Roderich Edelstein start to work Charenton, French Mental institution. She meets Francis Bonnefoy, a inmate with a serious condition and begins to fall for his charm. Unaware of how this affar with a patient turns into a cat and mouse game. PREVIEW UP! Insane!France
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Well.. This was a kind of weird idea I had came up with a few months ago but I didn't like it.. I though I would give it a go.

Anime: Hetalia Axis Powers

Paring(s):FraHun, AusHun and FrUk

Warning(s): Mental health, mentions of death, Hetro and Yaoi.

XXXX

Elizaveta Héderváry's log for Charenton= institution for the mentally ill

2/4/2001

Dear log,

It is my first day working at Charenton. Me, my partner, Dr Roderich Edelstein and my best friend Gilbert Beilschmidt moved to France to work in the asylum as me and my partner are both now fully trained to do so. Gilbert wasn't working because if you knew him as well as I do then you would never leave him alone with the mentally ill. It has been in both me and Dr Edelstein's interests to look at the mentally ill as it seemed that their personality are so much more interesting and more... well what ever the word was it made this an interesting job. Me and Dr Edelstein met on our course and since then we have been together since then because of out equal interest in the mentally ill. We travelled to the asylum from our hotel and managed to make it on time for our first day. Our friend Gilbert wanted to come but I told him no because the patients were not just some monkey's he could watch. He begged until I hit him with my frying pan which shut him up, however he kept asking for pictures of some of the patients. Upon arrival we were met by a young woman who guided us through the asylum where we got a look at some of the inmates. We could guess just by looking at the inmates what some of the disorders where. Personality disorders, Bipolar disorders, just many of them. We examined the place, just where we both wanted to work. We were took to an office room where the young lady who was now known to me and Roderich as Dr Park, she looked over at use and smiled.

"I'm surprised to see a young pair want to work in an asylum," She said to us, "It's hard enough to get qualified doctors"

"We both found this kind of thing interesting," Roderich said to her, "You can't deny that there is something more challenging working with upper class criminals and lunatics,"

"I am warning you," Dr Park started, "These people are not your friends, I think you have both learned that. You are here to work and if one of the patients tries to convince you otherwise then think again. These are hardcore psychotics and they will try and win your friendship."

"We both know that," I replied to her, "This is a serious place I understand,"

"Good," Dr Park said before handing each of us the paper work we needed, "We have assigned both of you to examine a patient, just to see how well you both do,"

We both openned ours and I looked at who I got, "Francis Bonnefoy?"

"He is one of our most dangerous inmates," Dr Park sighed, "But judging by how well you did on your course, we thought you would be able to manage him,"

"Dangerous?" I questioned, "How?"

"Francis has a condition where certain words trigger his episodes," She said back to me, "You could just be having a normal conversion and you will say a word that triggers off his episodes. He's killed one doctor and injured a few of them just because they have said a word that triggers some sort of memory,"

"Hm," Dr Roderich said in interest, "I'm guessing it to be some sort of multi personality disorder,"

"Honestly he fits many category's," Dr Park said.

Tomorrow is when I speak to my patient, If all goes well then I will write down what I have found.

From Dr Héderváry

A/N: I know it's short but I want to see what you all think of the idea. Plus this is kind of like a preview of what will come.. chapters will be much more longer, I promise.


	2. Chapter 2

Dear Log,

Today went surprisingly well. In the morning we had breakfast at the hotel we were staying in. Gilbert is disappointed that we can't rent out an apartment. Roderich is only interested in the house that we should be getting to rent in a few weeks so till then we are in a three star hotel in a family room. Gilbert snores and talks in his sleep so I am glad that we will be getting a house soon. Roderich seems rather calm about our task today. I, on the hand is most defiantly scared. Not that I wasn't expecting it but I am working with a higher up psychopath with an undecided disorder. Not to mention that I am not working with Mr Edelstein. Gilbert is planing on checking out the French culture and maybe getting a proper French dinner. Me and Mr Edelstein would gladly join him for dinner if we are not working late and odds are that we were going to be.

We arrived at work at our required time and got straight to work. We got profiles on who we were working with and I learned more about Francis Bonnefoy.

He has a little boy named Matthew Williams who is with foster parents.

He was once married to a young lady called Alice Kirkland

He is 21

His nationality is French ( duh)

Following words bring up episodes- Jaw, American, Hamburgers, pigs, Mouse, Frog, Ring, Phone and fear.

Wow they were rather random words weren't they? Well that was the just of it. He had no other I known family except his son. His wife is married to a young man named Alfred F Jones and that was about the just of it. I had to run an interview with Francis. Guards would be in the rooms but as long as I did not bring up any of those words than I'm sure that we will all be okay. I will need to prepare myself, I didn't even get a chance to speak with Roderich since he was too busy making sure he was not going to screw up. I went to the interview room with was just a dark room, with two chairs and a desk. I had paper prepared to take notes down and then the guards brought him in.

The man was _young_ looking for 21. He was slim, slender, _beautiful_. He looked like someone who did not belong here but as you learn at a young age, you can never trust a book by its cover and by what Ms Park said, he was a dangerous human being.

The meeting went better than I expected, I can't write down exactly what happened as this is a private meeting and if this book falls into the wrong hands (Gilbert) then I could get the sack but I can write down notes on rather noticeable quirks about Mr Bonnefoy.

He was calm, a bit too calm.

Whenever I asked about his wife, He spoke about his violin. He seemed to avoid topics such as his son which he started speaking about his birds. I asked about his mother and father and he stared at me and remained silent for a long time before I asked another question. I asked about brothers and sisters and he stared blankly at me for a long time before taking about another subject completely. I asked if he had met his son's foster parents and he did the same as what he did went I asked him about his son. This made it almost unbearable to be near him. He was silent and would not take his eyes of me, his blue eye just watched me in a very demotic way. Guards would be closer and even then he did not look at them but keep his eyes on me.

He often got distracted, he stopped in the middle of sentences and would be silent for a few minutes. He would remain a thinking face but then he shook it off and began talking again. I was sure no guards were distracting him while he talked.

This unnerved me the most, The way he acted toward me was.. very seductive. He gave me looks of seduction and suggestions during his sentences. He was very flirtatious I might just say be it was in a really charming yet alarming way.

The meeting ended and I was tired, I was at work till 9:00pm that night so no dinning out with Gilbert and Roderich. Roderich was assisting some doctors while I assisted watching closely at these personality's of the mental patiants. Francis, however was on my mind. His personality unnerved me that something wrong might go on while I work with him. His personality was just so nerve wrecking that I just wanted to leave the room. I thought he would attack me but I stayed determined to keep it up.

After work me and Roderich headed back to the hotel. Gilbert was asleep in the middle of me and Roderich's double bed (fun) and we just decided Roderich would sleep in with Gilbert (I took pictures, Yaoi is just so amazing) and I slept in Prussia's bed.

I couldn't help think about Francis as I doze of now

Hope Tomorrow is more interesting

From Dr Héderváry


End file.
